1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright product outlet bag evacuation packaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging for containing and dispensing liquids such as syrup for post-mix beverage dispensers is known in the art. Such packaging typically includes a flexible, collapsible plastic bag containing the liquid. The plastic bag typically has a spout for supplying the liquid to the dispenser via a hose and a pump. Preferably, the spout is located above the liquid fill line proximate the top of the bag to reduce the likelihood of leakage from the spout. A plastic dip strip or dip tube is often included within the bag proximate the spout to assist in withdrawing substantially all of the liquid from the bag. The dip strip or dip tube provides a channel through which the liquid travels while being dispensed. The dip strip or dip tube also prevents the walls of the bag from collapsing upon one another, which would block the flow of the liquid from the bag. The addition of the dip strip or dip tube to the bag increases the cost of manufacturing the packaging. An example of such a dip strip is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,006 to Frazier et al.